modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7814
11 kwietnia 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7813. « 7814. » 7815. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Bill stawia ultimatumW Spencer Publications, Bill przyznaje Wyattowi, że bliskie doświadczenie śmierci wiele go nauczyło. Siada w swoim fotelu, a Wyatt stwierdza, że dostali dzięki temu drugą szansę. Bill oświadcza jednak synowi, że nadal nie popiera jego związku z Katie i jeśli oboje wezmą ślub, zapłacą za to. Wyatt pyta ojca, czy naprawdę chce on zniszczyć relację ze swoim drugim synem, lecz Bill nie poddaje tego pod dyskusję, uważając, że ślub syna z Katie to znieważenie jego i rodziny. "Jeśli postąpisz mądrze, pewnego dnia odziedziczysz całą firmę. Inaczej zostaniesz z niczym", oznajmia Bill. Wyjaśnia, że jego różnice z Liam są nie do pogodzenia i nie będzie on miał udziału w firmie, dlatego wybór Wyatta jest prosty. On jednak sugeruje, by ojciec rozważył akceptacje jego związku z Katie, ale Bill nie zamierza pozwolić Wyattowi być ojczymem dla swojego przyrodniego brata. Spencer obiecuje, że ustąpi ze stanowiska w ciągu pięciu lat i przekaże firmę synowi, aby móc zająć się innymi sprawami. Wyatt domyśla się, że chodzi o Steffy, a Bill obiecuje mu wszystko na piśmie, jeśli zerwie on zaręczyny. thumb|left|300px|Katie and Wyatt rozmawiają o przyszłościW biurze FC, Thorne jest ciekawy czy zmienił zdanie Katie na temat małżeństwa z Wyattem. Żartobliwie sugeruje, by wzięła inną drogę - tę, niedaleko której mieszka Forrester. Uważa on, że Katie podejmuje złe decyzję jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn, a małżeństwo z Wyattem będzie ją drogo kosztować. Thorne nie chce jej dobijać, ale zauważa także, że prasa będzie o wszystkim rozpisywać. Katie uważa, że Bill nie ma prawda rządzić jej życiem uczuciowym, a ona nie chce być sama i pragnie własnej rodziny. Thorne stwierdza, że on też tego pragnie i Katie nie musi wychodzić za Wyatta, gdyż ma inne możliwości. Po wyjściu Thorne zjawia się Wyatt, opowiadając Katie o rozmowie z ojcem. Kobieta zdaje sobie sprawę, że prowadzenie firmy zawsze było marzeniem narzeczonego. Wyatt zapewnia, że nadal chce z nią być, ale mogą wiele stracić. Katie również nie chce, aby oboje weszli na wojenną ścieżkę z Billem. Nie chce również, by za kilka lat Will przeczytał w Internecie o wojnie między rodzicami, a Wyatt stracił to co jest jego pasją. Spencer nie chce, aby ojciec dyktował im warunki i zauważa, że ojciec zakazał im małżeństwa, więc nadal mogą się spotykać. Oboje są zgodni, że nie muszą brać ślubu, aby kochać się wzajemnie. Katie ściąga z palca pierścionek zaręczynowy, lecz oboje zapewniają się o swojej miłości i walce o siebie nawzajem. "Przechytrzymy lisa, a ojciec nigdy się nie dowie", stwierdza Wyatt. thumb|300px|Brooke martwi się o Ridge'aW gabinecie CEO, Ridge przyznaje Brooke, że wciąż myśli o Billu i jego zeznaniach. Ona jednak zauważa, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze i Ridge wyszedł na wolność. Brooke sugeruje urządzenie przyjęcia przy basenie, ale rozkojarzony Ridge wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Billu i zamierza wszystko z nim wyjaśnić i nie pozwolić, by krzywdził jego rodzinę. Brooke próbuje zatrzymać męża, lecz on wychodzi. Zjawia się Thorne, informując, że widział wychodzącego brata. Brooke wyjaśnia, że Ridge wciąż jest zły na Billa i jest między nimi wiele nienawiści. Thorne nie dziwi się bratu, który uważa, że został wrobiony przez Spencera. Brooke obawia się, że między mężczyznami dojdzie do kolejnej konfrontacji. thumb|left|300px|Ridge konfrontuje się z BillemRidge zjawia się w rezydencji Spencerów, zauważając, że mimo tego co się wydarzyło Bill wciąż nie zamyka swoich drzwi. Bill spodziewał się wizyty Forrestra i prosi go, by się streszczał, a następnie wynosił. Ridge żąda, by Spencer przyznał się do wrobienia go. Bill zaprzecza, tłumacząc, że Ridge był tutaj jako ostatni i spoglądał na jego broń, a strzelanie komuś w plecy pasuje do opisu tchórza. Ridge chce wiedzieć jak opisać kogoś, kto ugania się za żoną swojego syna, a Bill nazywa to miłością. Ridge zastanawia się co skłoniło Billa do zmiany zeznać, sugerując, że nie współpracuje on z policją. Żąda, by Spencer trzymał się z dala od Steffy i nie może zrozumieć, jak można robić coś takiego własnemu synowi. Stwierdza, że Bill oszalał, jeśli myśli, że Steffy z nim będzie. Spencer oznajmia, że decyzja należy do Steffy, ale Ridge przypomina, że jego córka już wybrała i chce zjednoczyć swoją rodzinę. Żąda, by Bill trzymał się z dala od Steffy i cieszył się, że przeżył. Fakty * Bill nie chce pozwolić Wyattowi na związek z Katie, uważając za skandaliczne, aby Wyatt był ojczymem dla swojego przyrodniego brata. Jednocześnie Bill pragnie zdobyć swoją synową i deklaruje chęć bycia ojczymem dla swojego wnuka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2